Ryūnosuke Kurosaki
Ryūnosuke Kurosaki (黒崎 龍之介, Kurosaki Ryūnosuke), also known as Kurotatsu, is one of Misaki Ayuzawa's classmates at Seika High School and a member of 'The Moron Trio'. Appearance Ryūnosuke is tall teenage boy with dark blue hair that is tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck and grey eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. Ryūnosuke also is seen wearing a necklace. Personality Like Ikuto Sarashina (Ikkun) and Naoya Shirokawa (Shiroyan), Kurotatsu initially disliked Misaki Ayuzawa and harassed her. His behavior, as well as that of his two friends, would change upon seeing Misaki working as a maid in Maid Latte. Unlike Naoya and Ikuto, Ryūnosuke seems primarily interested in Misaki's sex appeal, as he thinks that there is nothing better than Misaki in sexy black underwear. He is known for being the perverted member of the trio and likes "erotic things". Background Ryūnosuke was a delinquent in Seisen Middle School alongside Shirokawa, and was often seen with the latter, not only when fighting but when relaxing with the other delinquents as well, showing that the two were already good friends in middle school. At some point, he and Naoya saved Gouki Aratake from being bullied. Plot Ryūnosuke appears alongside the rest of the idiot trio at the gates to Seika High where they are lectured by Misaki about proper dress code, with Ryūnosuke specifically warned about his jacket.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Later on, the three of them are found once again by Misaki as they litter, having once again neglected the proper dress code. Ryūnosuke watches as Naoya refuses, when asked by Misaki, to remove his earrings and has them promptly ripped from his ears, much to his shock and pain.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 That evening, in the next town over, Ryūnosuke and the others find Misaki in her maid costume outside Maid Latte. Recognizing her and wishing to pay her back, Ryūnosuke takes his phone in order to snap photos while Naoya grabs her wrist, with Misaki too weak to fight back. Before anything more happens, Takumi Usui shows up and forces Ryūnosuke and the others to leave.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-26 The next day, after Misaki's recovery, Ryūnosuke and the others are seen in Maid Latte staring at her as she works, having become her fans.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 Due to his discovery of Misaki's job, Ryūnosuke develops an affection for seeing her work and regularly begins visiting Maid Latte.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 While visiting one day, Ryūnosuke and the others order the omuriceKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 14 and continue to visit from then onward.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 40 During one visit, the trio, having earned enough points to challenge Misa for a chance to take a picture with her, enters the café with Naoya taking the game himself. Ryūnosuke watches as Naoya takes up the challenge to beat Misa in a card game called "Speed". However, Naoya is quickly outwitted and defeated by Misa, who doesn't break a sweat. Saddened at not getting a photo, Ryūnosuke begins sobbing alongside his friends. However, Satsuki Hyōdō's encouragement makes him and the others regain their resolve and create a plan to earn more points and issue another challenge to Misa in the future.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 12-14 In the last chapter, he has part-time jobs and he is currently dating Erika. Quotes *''"Misa-chan! I'm out of reasons. Please be my personal maid!"Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 64 Trivia *He is the eldest of the Idiot Trio. *According to the character profile in the manga: **He is specialized in sewing. **He likes anything ecchi. *'Tenryū''' means "dragon of mediate". *'Kurosaki' means "black point". *Ryūnosuke is in class 3-6.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Seika Students Category:Participants of wedding